The Infinite World
by Tay13
Summary: Did Sasuke just get kidnapped? What he's going to be sacrificed! To summon a demon! Itachi run quick save your brother! This story starts around Sasuke and Itachi's first meet up and goes from there. Please understand Shippuden didn't exist when I first thought of this story. So, I am going to debunk a lot of it. Itachi junkies enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Taken

Chapter 1-5 Combined

Infinite World

Part 1

Chapter 1:

Sasuke's Near Death and Itachi's Unwanted Return

The hate-filled look in his little brother's eyes as he glared at him from the end of the hall rubbed salt into the wound in his heart.

"S-sasuke?" The young Naruto looked at his friend from where he'd fallen on the floor.

Jiraiya stood behind him.

"Itachi, I'll kill you!" Sasuke activated his Chidori.

 _Chidori? You've grown Sasuke._ Itachi felt the ache in his heart but kept his face neutral. A loud crash came from the hallway next to Sasuke and a figure appeared from out of nowhere barreled into the young boy deactivating his justsu. Sasuke hit the opposite wall with a loud thud.

"No!" Itachi shouted unable to keep his composure when he realized who'd tossed his young brother like a rag doll.

A tall man dress in black with short black hair stood over Sasuke; the young Uchiha looked up to find the sharingan looking down at him.

"That's not-," Sasuke tried to protest this new man's entrance.

"Possible? You really know nothing then do you," The man smirked at him before kicking Sasuke in the gut stunning him.

"GIDO!" Itachi drew a kunai and charge the man but a smoke bomb when off obscuring his view.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke, and the man named Gido were gone.

"Shit!" Itachi lost all composure and threw his kunai into the ground.

"W-what's going on! Who was that? Why did he take Sasuke?" Naruto shouted at the two cloaked men before him.

"Let's go we can still catch them," Kisame spoke but ended up talking to air.

Itachi had already left and bolted out the broken window. He could hear Jarai shouting "Naruto wait!" Unaware of his surroundings Itachi raced off into the surrounding forest searching for a trail. _I will kill him_ Itachi's blood lust seeped out around him. He could vaguely hear Kisame shouting at him but he paid him no heed. SLAM! A foot connected with Itachi's face and sent him flying into a tree. His senses knocked loose he couldn't recover and crashed to the ground. Landing hard on his back he lost his breath. Slowly, he pulled himself up and ended up looking into a young girls face, she had long light brown hair that was slicked back into a high ponytail. Her emerald blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at him evilly enjoying looking down on him.

"Yo, Itachi it's been awhile," The girls' eyes looked at him playfully. "Were you planning on dying today?"

The sound Itachi made when his back had hit the tree made even Naruto and Jiraiya cringe. Kisame seemed unperturbed by this after all this happened every time this girl came around. Itachi stood up, coughing.

"Annabell Hedori," Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I don't have time to deal with you."

Jiraiya recognized the name, "Wait the Hedori Clan? From the Land of Waves? What's a clan member doing in the Land of Fire?"

"Huh, what?" Naruto looked around confused wondering when they would go after Sasuke.

"Training, though right now my priority is stopping the crazy ass from sacrificing that boy," Annabell sighed.

"S-sacrifice him?!" Naruto shouted.

"Yup, cut him open guts and all, offering him to a deity," Annabell smirked at Naruto.

Naruto's face went pale, "Y-you're not serious are you?"

"Partly am-Where do you think you're going?" Annabell turned back to Itachi who was about to take off yet again. "I wasn't being sarcastic when I asked if you planned on getting yourself killed."

Itachi turned back Annabell furious, "What do you expect me to do?"

The entire time Jiraiya observed Itachi and his partner. Kisame seemed mostly lethargic about the whole situation. This made little sense the old man thought; Itachi killed his entire clan except his brother. His current reaction to Sasuke's abduction was confusing.

"I expect you not to run off like an idiot to get yourself killed before you can even save him. You know where he's going and it will take time for him to prepare the ritual. So, stop running straight into danger when it means your death," Annabell scolded him like a child.

"Now tell me why would he want to save him?" Jiraiya interjected. "And what's this ritual about?"

Annabell turned to him, "Well, the ritual is to sacrifice the heir to the Uchiha clan to bring back a demon that basically will destroy the world and plunge it into war."

"Huh?" both Naruto and Jiraiya said in unison.

"Yeah… it didn't make much sense to me either," Annabell shrugged.

"And someone who is an Uchiha, who were all wiped out will do the sacrifice?" Jiraiya frowned in frustration.

"They weren't all wiped out-" Annabell replied waving her hand. "-just the branch in the leaf village. There are plenty of Uchiha in the village I am staying in."

"You're kidding right?" Jiraiya looked at her skeptically.

"Believe me or not but you should at least believe the crazy guy who just took the little Uchiha really plans to kill him," Annabell smiled evilly.

 _This woman is crazy_. Naruto thought to himself.

"Say I believe that. Where exactly is this sacrifice taking place?" Jiraiya frowned.

Annabell turned to Itachi who sighed before he answered the question, "The Uchiha clan grounds in the Leaf Village."

"Itachi were you about to run off into the Leaf Village right after we got away the first time?" Kisame scowled at him.

Itachi didn't answer but felt his eye twitch. Naruto without warning took off.

"Oi, where are you going!" Jiraiya shouted.

"To save Sasuke!" Naruto didn't even look back as he shouted.

"Rrrr," Jiraiya took one last look at them then took off after Naruto.

"Guess your mind is like that of a thirteen-year-olds," Annabell smirked at him.

"Shut it," Itachi snapped.

Kisame interjected, "Itachi, I am not going back. You can die on your own."

Itachi nodded without looking at him, Kisame frowned up then disappeared in a flash.

"Well, that makes this easier," Annabell laughed. "You know he would have just died."

Itachi glared at the girl.

"What _are_ you doing here Annabell?" Itachi frowned. "This has nothing to do with you."

"It does now. We found out who's running the operation to resurrect _him_ ," Annabell's eyes darkened. "It's Emerald."

"Elderan's big sister?" Itachi's voice wavered.

Elderan is the leader of a secret village; the one Annabell is training in. Her strength was comparable to an army of ninja, so is her big sisters'.

"I see; so, that's why Gido is here," Itachi looked at the ground scratched his head in frustration.

Years ago Itachi had stumbled into a trap Annabell and Gido made. They'd taken him back to the village where they'd introduced him to Elderan. Elderan made him a "temp member" of their strange village and put him on a team with Gido and Annabell. He'd never once been able to beat either Annabell or Gido in a sparring match. If Gido and Emerald planned to sacrifice Sasuke, then it would mean a fight to the death. Not one he was likely to win either.

"The Eldori are officially getting involved," Annabell snapped him out of his thoughts.

He turned to her, his eyes dark, "Annabell, stay out of this. You might be stronger than Gido but not Emerald. You have no reason-ohf."

Annabell socked him hard in the gut, "Don't tell me I have no reason to help. No one asked you. Elderan gave me a mission to stop this sacrifice by any means necessary. That means no former cellmates of mine will stop me for any reason."

She grabbed a handful of Itachi's hair and pulled his face up to hers. Her eyes weren't normal anymore they resemble the Sharingan but blue. Itachi looked at her surprised.

"You've mastered it then?" Itachi felt a twinge of hope.

"Now then let's stop stalling. Give me the details on this sacrifice and how we'll get into the village," Annabell demanded.

Itachi straightened up and nodded his agreement. With Annabell's help he might barely save his brother.

Sasuke woke up on the hardwood floor. He tried to move but found his hands tied, shifting around so he could see he found himself in a house all too familiar to him. It was the old house he grew up in until his brother destroyed his clan. He was even in the small room where he found his parents in a pool of blood and his big brother standing over them with a sword. Remembering some had interrupted his fight with Itachi, Sasuke struggled against the ropes.

"Oh, you awake?"

He looked up and found the tall older man standing in the corner of the room. He was painting strange symbols on the walls of his old house.

"You- how dare you impede my revenge," Sasuke struggled, but the robes bound him tight.

"Revenge," the man turned to him and smirked. "How ignorant."

"Shut up!" Sasuke glared at him and tried to activate his Sharingan.

The man appeared before him and kicked him sharply in the gut. Pulling up Sasuke's hair the man smirked in Sasuke's face.

"How funny. Tell me little cousin if Itachi could never beat me what makes you think you can?" Gido's eyes bore the Sharingan.

"What do you mean Itachi could never beat you?" Sasuke's eyes burned with rage.

The older man sighed and dropped the boys head, "He's never once won a fight against me. I am surprised he was one of the strongest in this village. All the leaf shinobi must be weak. Not that that matters anymore for you."

"And why is that?" Sasuke ground his teeth.

"Because you will die," Gido went back to writing on the walls. "To think that weakling thought he could protect you-though he did a good job hiding the fact you were alive for seven years I'll give him that."

"What are you talking about?! Who's protecting me?!"

"Huh? You really don't know do you?" Gido laughed. "Your older brother, Itachi. Though I believe your parents helped him annihilate your clan."

"Wh-what are you saying? Itachi murdered everyone including my parents! He saved no one," Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"Idiot, for seven years your brother lived on the run from his own home and us. He kept your survival a secret from anyone outside your village. I suppose you wouldn't know this but few people outside the village walls knew you lived, they believed Itachi slaughtered everyone. Also, you seem not to be giving your father enough credit, that weakling couldn't take on your father unscathed. Your father, to save his children, made his eldest son take many lives living in shame, spreading the tale he'd destroyed your entire clan," Gido said all this while painting the walls.

"That's ridicules!" Sasuke shouted. "Why would my father help destroy our clan?!"

"They really didn't tell you anything," Gido chuckled. "Oh, well, doesn't matter you'll die today."

Gido dropped the paint brush finished with his preparation and pulled out a kunai, "I hope you've made your peace."

Annabell and Itachi crouched on the outside wall of the old Uchiha clan grounds. They'd sneaked back into the village after dark. Itachi's eye's narrowed when he looked at his old house. The place the Sacrifice would happen would be in the room his father told him to kill him.

"One more time, I'll take Gido and you stop the ritual right before midnight," Annabell whispered.

Itachi nodded, if they didn't time this right they wouldn't be able to save Sasuke. His fist clenched tightly around his kunai.

"Calm yourself or you'll exposed us," Annabell hissed at him.

Itachi reined in his bloodlust; so, they wouldn't alert Gido. A few more minutes and then they would launch their attack.

"SASUKE!"

Both the hidden shinobi watched as Naruto flew down the street. Too Annabell and Itachi's horror he kicked open the door to the house and ran in. Jiraiya and a few other ninjas were close behind him.

"Did he really just…?" Annabell sounded exasperated. "That was the kid you used as an excuse to check up on Sasuke right? What now? They'll die if we do nothing."

Itachi grimaced and went to work.

Inside the house Naruto burst in and found Sasuke tied up in the middle of the room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto made a beeline for him.

Gido stepped out of the shadows behind him. Jiraiya pushed Naruto out of the way and managed to dogged a fatal wound but the older man received a cut on the arm. Guy and a couple other Ninja rushed in after them.

"Oh, have you all come to die then?" Gido's eyes changed.

"Sharingan?!" Guy shouted.

In a split second Gido appeared in front of Jiraiya, thrusting his Kunai his blade which clanged loudly as it hit metal. Itachi blocked the attack but barely.

"I figured you'd come. Think you can beat me?" Gido laughed, red eyes flashed with enjoyment. "If you're so keen to die-ohf."

Gido flew slamming hard into the wall; Annabell had kicked him in gut. She stood over him menacing.

"Annabell," Gido's eyes narrow.

"Yo, idiot it's been awhile," Annabell ready her kunai. "Ready to die?"

Gido rushed to his feet and charged her. Itachi turned away from the fight towards Sasuke who tried desperately to break the rope; so, he could attack Itachi. Naruto ran over to Sasuke intent on untie his ropes.

Itachi grabbed the young boy's collar before he stepped into the painted ring Sasuke knelt on, "Stop, you walk on that and you'll both die."

"Really?!" Naruto's face turned pale.

The fight between Gido and Annabell entranced the other Ninja, Guy could only stand there unable to keep up with their speed. Itachi needed to hurry, activating his Sharingan he went over the different symbols looking for the one that would disable the jutsu. He could hear the clang of the kunai and Sasuke shouting he would kill him but his focus was so intense most of it all was white noise to him. _There!_ Weaving hand signs he launched a fireball at a part of the ceiling. After the fire cleared the symbols showed no damage except the one in the middle. It had exploded on contact with Itachi's jutsu. The circle around Sasuke disappeared and the ropes binding him disintegrated.

"No!" Gido shouted.

His momentary distraction gave Annabell time to kick him hard enough in the face he went flying thru the wall of the old house into a courtyard. Both Annabell and Itachi followed his flight. Gido recovered quickly and turned his Sharingan onto them.

"AGH!" He screamed holding his head landing on one knee.

Annabell's eyes had changed, Gido noticed and scowled. She'd canceled out his Sharingan with her own jutsu. A loud clock struck midnight somewhere and Gido let out a string of curse words. Annabell pulled out two kunai and crouched.

"Time's up Gido. You still want to take me?" Annabell smiled evilly.

" _Shit!_ " Gido disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Itachi felt the blood lust and turned around in time to grab Sasuke's hand that held a kunai he'd planned to stab him with. Sasuke's sharingan was activated. Annabell back up from the brothers and smiled mischievously. Quickly she weaved strange, unrecognizable hand signs then without warning slammed her palm into Itachi's gut sending him flying. He stayed on his feet though.

"Stay out of this!" Sasuke yelled at her.

She only smiled then slammed her palm on the ground, "Hedori barrier prison!"

A flash of purple flew out from her and spanned the entire village before disappearing.

"What did you do?" Itachi glared at her, he felt strange.

Sasuke attacked him again but this time before his kunai could even come close an invisible force repelled him. Annabell laughed manically.

"I cast a jutsu that doesn't allow you to kill anyone or anyone in this village to kill you. Oh, and you can't leave the village area either. Also, it last for about a year; so, you're stuck here. Whelp, have fun," Annabell turned and vanished leaving everyone looking stunned.

Annabell makes me chuckle. I own nothing Naruto. If you enjoyed please review! I combine the first few chapters into a condensed chapter. I felt they were too short. So, I will update longer ones from now on.


	2. Chapter 2 Trapped and Itachi's Decision

Chapters 6-9

Part 2

Trapped and Itachi's Decision

Itachi stood there dumbfound then took off after Annabell. Sasuke and Might Guy chased after him. Annabell was already far ahead of them and heading for the border of the village.

"You're not getting away," Sasuke shouted, weaving signs he blasted a fireball at Itachi.

The strange barrier deflected the fireball. Itachi sighed and sped up, catching up to Annabell.

"Annabell, what sort of Jutsu did you use?! What did you mean by I am trap-," Itachi slammed into an invisible force field just in front of the village wall.

Annabell turned back to looked at him midair. She was laughing so hard she was in tears.

"Have fun for the next year!" Annabell shouted as she disappeared over the wall.

Itachi fell to ground and recovered. _No way._ He put his hand out and found some invisible force keeping him from going forward. Might Guy came out of nowhere and passed thru the barrier to land in front of him.

"You're not getting away this time!" Guy entered his fighting stance.

 _Annabell you really trapped me!_ Itachi took off running along the edge of the barrier looking for an opening. Sasuke, Guy and a few ninjas who'd caught up chased after him. Deadly Jutsu's went flying at him one after the other but each bounced off the barrier was set up around him. Itachi ended up circling half the village with this pursuit in tow. Finally, he determined there really was no gap in the barrier. Activating his Sharingan he could see a thin chakra sphere encasing the entire village. _Annabell I will kill you!_

Itachi stopped and turned to face his pursuers. Sasuke bolted at him and attack full of blood lust. One after another the ninja took turns attacking him with any Jutsu they could think of but all of them bounced off the shield. _Great, I am trapped in a village where everyone wants me dead. Thanks a bunch Annabell!_ Itachi watched blankly as his younger brother slammed his kunai into the shield repeatedly his frustration growing. Itachi sighed.

"Now what?" he thought out loud to himself.

"You die!" Sasuke screamed.

As Sasuke went to attack him again Itachi came in close and flicked his forehead enough to send him flying.

"Yeah, that's not happening," Itachi let out an exasperated sighed.

By that point Jiraiya showed up with a few more ninja and Naruto.

"Surrender you're trapped," Jiraiya shouted at him then activated a jutsu that sent water at him.

Itachi realized the jutsu would hit, and he dogged at the last second. The barrier would not deflect it.

"As long as we don't attack intending to kill you, we can still attack you," Jiraiya wove hand signs. "So, we can keep you near death just not kill you."

 _Annabell I will really let you have it the next time I see you!_

Clang, clang, clang rang the clash of the kunai knives in the night air. The ninjas methodically attacked Itachi one after the other, he parried their attacks each time.

"Tic," one of the ninja's ticked their tongue at Itachi as he repelled another one of his attacks.

Sasuke shot fire balls at Itachi aiming to wound him, Itachi blasted his own back at them to cancel them out. Jiraiya activated an earth jutsu that made Itachi slip; one of the ninja's took a shot at him. Itachi dogged but not fully and ended up with a shallow cut in his arm. Jumping back from the other ninja he stood panting. There were at least ten high level ninja plus his little brother and Naruto. For the last half an hour he'd been defending himself but his chakra was depleting fast. Guy came in fast trying to kick him in the face. He barely dodged and avoid wearing dentures for the rest of his life. His sharingan wouldn't hold out much longer either. If they caught him, they might not kill him but he would wish for death when it was all said and done. _Annabell is this what you wanted?_

"Why is it so hard to catch this guy?" one ninja swore angrily.

He needed to get away and hide. That was his only option but where could he hide? He needed a place that was secret or hard to enter. Someplace that would deter most people from entering. _The Forbidden Forest!_ He could hide there and weak ninja wouldn't be able to follow him easily. It would be the perfect place to set up traps and he could scavenge for food when needed, but first he needed to escape. An idea came to him and Itachi smirked unintentionally.

"If you think you will win this, you're sorely wrong. When we get ahold of you, traitor, you'll be begging us to end you," one of the ninja in the front charged him.

Jiraiya felt Itachi's chakra surging, "Fool get back!"

 _Since you're messing with me Annabell, then I won't hold anything back!_ Itachi's chakra surged and a strange pendant at his neck glowed red. He opened his mouth and let out a sound loud enough to shake the earth and deafen the ninja in front of him. He was also on tune too. Sasuke and Naruto covered their ears and the Ninja in the very front passed out as they bleed from their ears. They would live but they wouldn't be able to follow him now. Itachi didn't miss a beat and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

On the outside the village Annabell stood atop a wall watching from a great distance as Itachi fought. When he let loose the sound jutsu she laughed.

"Oh? I never thought I'd see him rely on that old trick," a woman's chuckle came from behind Annabell. "Victor would be pleased to see what he taught him is still useful."

Annabell turned to meet her. The woman was slightly older than Annabell with long black hair braided all the way down her back and black eyes that were wiser than her age. She wore a full black ninja outfit with a sword strapped to her back.

"Elderan, here to watch the show?" Annabell snickered.

"Annabell… you know your mission was to stop the sacrifice not trap Itachi in the leaf village right?" Elderan smirked.

"Well, yes, and we stopped the sacrifice for now. However, I don't recall you saying I couldn't mess with Itachi in the processes either," Annabel put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"You know there are easier ways to keep a man around than trapping him in a place where he might be tortured into insanity?" Elderan chortled.

"Oh? I can't think of any," Annabell crossed her arms and frowned. "What are you doing here Elderan?"

"I came to check that you are playing nicely with the other kids and look what I find," Elderan also crossed her arms.

"The other kids? If you mean Itachi that's nothing new. I don't know why you need to worry about that now?" Annabell huffed.

"You know you could just ask him out," Elderan smiled darkly.

Annabell eyes softened as she smiled sadly, "Please don't say things that aren't possible."

Elderan looked at her gently, "Because of his situation or yours?"

Annabell's eyes were full of pain.

"No one would blame you, Annabell, if you wanted to find happiness before that happened," Elderan smiled gently.

"That would be selfish. I would only be doing that for myself. Everyone I would leave behind when it was time would hate me or grieve me," Annabell looked down at her hand then up at the night sky. "I am content with this."

"I wonder about that… Well, then let's see," Elderan turned to the village. "Since you've trapped Itachi why not use this to our advantage?"

"Oh," Annabell's eyes flashed. "I am all ears."

"What do you mean you can't find him!" the elder slammed his fist on the table. "You mean to tell me that not only did you let that murderer slip away but that you can't find him anywhere in the entire village."

Everyone in the room flinched.

"Calm down old man," Jiraiya intervened. "Based on the jutsu he's under leaving the village isn't possible. He can't have gone far."

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who was biting his thumb; he was the most frustrated one in the room.

"Yes, but if he breaks that jutsu then he can escape," the elder pound his fist harder.

"Annabell's jutsu won't be broken that easily," A woman's voiced came from the window.

They turned and found Annabell and a tall woman with dark hair standing by the window; she posed the sharingan.

" _You_ ," Sasuke charged at Annabell thinking if he took her out, he might release the jutsu stopping him from killing Itachi.

Annabell effortless grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Many of the ninja pulled their weapons in perpetration to attack.

"Wait!" Jiraiya shouted recognizing Elderan. "Elderan… What's it been, twenty years?"

Elderan bowed to Jiraiya, "Give or take."

"If you're involved, this is bigger than we thought?" Jiraiya frowned.

"Correct," Elderan smiled in a business-like manner. "I came to make a deal."

"A deal?" The elder frowned. "Who is this woman, Jiraiya?"

"This is Uchiha Elderan. By herself she could flatten this village," Jiraiya's eye twitched.

"Huh?! No way! You're saying this person's stronger than you purvey sage?" Naruto pointed a finger at Elderan.

"Much, much stronger. That being said, why would you need to make a deal?" Jiraiya grimaced, he didn't like where the flow of events was going.

"I can't rightly be everywhere at all times now can I?" Elderan smirked.

"What is that you want?" The elder scowled at the woman.

Sasuke struggled against Annabell who smirked at him as she pinned him against the wall.

"Annabell, let the boy go," Elderan flashed her a warning look.

Annabell pouted but released Sasuke who back up next to Naruto and Jiraiya scowling.

Elderan turned to them her eyes serious, "Some remnants of the Uchiha clan have gathered under my sister's name to resurrect a demon that used to serve only the Uchiha clan."

"What do you mean the remnants? Itachi wiped out the Uchiha clan. How did you even survive?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Elderan sighed, "You wrong. The entire Uchiha clan didn't live here in this village. Only the branch that lived here was decimated so you and your brother could live."

Sasuke remembered Gido's words about how his father ordering Itachi to take out the clan to save them. He clenched his teeth.

"That's a lie-," Sasuke shouted.

"It doesn't matter if you think it is or not. The fact is, they will come after you from now until your fourteenth birthday," Elderan's eyes softened. "Since their first attempt failed, they will try again once a month for the next twelve months. They will try to kill you Sasuke. They will attack this village to get to you."

Jiraiya grimaced, "You said it was your sister? Is she as powerful as you?"

"More so," Elderan's eyes darkened.

"Then what deal is it you want to make?" The elder spat.

"The Eldori, my village, doesn't want this demon to revive. What we want is your cooperation to leave two of our agents here in this village for a year," Elderan explained.

"Who are your agents?" Jiraiya sighed.

"Annabell Hedori," Elderan pointed to Annabell who bowed. "And Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi? He's one of your agents! If you're with that murder then you bring no good with you. Capture them," The elder order the ninjas.

"Don't move!" Jiraiya shouted. "They're not opponents you can take."

The tension in the room grew as the ninjas looked from Jiraiya to the elder.

"Jiraiya, are you trying to betray the village," the elder glared at him.

"Shut up, you old coot. I am serious they aren't opponents you can beat. Elderan why Itachi? Was that the reason you trapped him here?" Jiraiya questioned them.

Annabell laughed, "Not at all, I enjoy messing with him."

Elderan sighed but chuckled softly, "Uchiha Itachi was a temporary member of our village at one point. Even if he didn't plan it being here in the village until the prison jutsu wears off would be beneficial for everyone."

"What crap are you spouting!" Sasuke shouted.

Elderan kept talking calmly, "You attacked him with 10 ninjas but couldn't subdue him. Isn't the leaf village a little tight on forces after Orochimaru's attack? Can you muster more to capture him? He might not be as strong Gido who's trying kill Sasuke but he'll slow Gido down considerably."

Sasuke's fist tightened, "You're telling me you mean to have him protect me!?"

Elderan laughed, "Having him train you would be better but yes. The Eldori can't watch for attacks constantly and even Annabell will be needed elsewhere at times but Itachi's trapped here. However, it will be a little hard to use him as a fighting force if he's constantly under attack by the village."

The elder slammed his fist down on the table, "You're asking us to work with a traitor."

"Jiraiya, you saw Gido and Annabell fight. Do you think you could have stopped him?" Elderan asked.

Jiraiya frowned, "I am doubtful I could have beaten him."

The ninja in the room looked at one another nervously. If one of the three sages admitted potential defeat how could they beat this new enemy?

"There's no way I'll lose!" Naruto shouted.

Annabell smirked at him, "If you say so but don't you have a mission you need to complete first?"

"Huh oh yeah… we're supposed to go find someone to help Kakashi sensei," Naruto's attitude deflated.

Jiraiya crossed his arms thinking, "I think Annabell would be fine to stay here but you surely have other agent's other than Itachi you could offer."

"None that were on the same team as Annabell," Elderan explained.

Sasuke looked hard at Annabell, "Team? You aren't from Konoha."

"Nope, I am not. However, Itachi fulfilled a few missions with our village. We were put in the same cell each time," Annabell shrugged.

"Then you're likely to side with Itachi," the elder scowled.

Annabell burst into laughter, "I am more likely to beat him to a pulp for fun."

"Lady, you're kinda strange," Naruto frowned.

Annabell grinned at him sending a shiver down his spin.

"Did Itachi even agree to this?" Jiraiya interjected.

Elderan chuckled, "You think he has a choice in the matter."

"I don't care what the situation is. I will kill Itachi. And I don't need him to protect me," Sasuke interjected his eyes turning into the sharingan.

While the debate went on Annabell quietly activated a jutsu behind her back. Itachi had escaped into the forest of death. He leapt from a tree branch when Annabell's voice rang loudly in his head.

" _Itachi!"_

Itachi nearly fell from the tree but grabbed the branch at the last second.

" _Annabell? Is this your jutsu?"_

 _"Yup! So, I am just standing here in front of your little brother with Elderan discussing your future."_

 _"Oh, how nice of you,"_ Itachi's sarcasm rang loud and clear. _"When the heck did you learn telepathy jutsu? Your repertoire of jutsu's is annoyingly large."_

 _"Ohh? Are you jealous? Hehehe,"_ Annabell laughed in his head.

Itachi flipped himself back up onto the branch, " _Could you hurry up and tell me what you want? I am getting a headache from you being inside my head."_

" _You're no fun. Anyway,"_ Annabell explained the situation.

" _That's impossible. They'll never let me stay in the village willingly,"_ Itachi sighed.

He looked up through the trees the moon shone brightly through the canopy.

" _All right, I'll do it,_ " Itachi decided.

" _That was a quick decision,_ " Annabell chuckled.

" _Tell Sasuke this,_ " Itachi explained his decision.

Once Itachi relayed his thoughts Annabell disconnect the jutsu.

Sasuke was shouting at Elderan, "I refuse-."

Annabell interrupted, "Little brother. If you can catch me in the next months' time, when Annabell's jutsu runs out, I won't run away and I'll face my execution."

Everyone turned to look at Annabell.

"What?" Sasuke asked baffled.

"A message from Itachi. He said if you can catch him in the next month then when my jutsu runs out he'll face his death," Annabell explained.

Sasuke's eyes darkened, and the room grew quiet.

"Oh, he said one more thing too… Good luck, little brother," Annabell smiled evilly.

I own nothing Naruto. If you enjoyed please review! I combine the first few chapters into a condensed chapter. I felt they were too short. So, I will update longer ones from now on.


End file.
